who do you pick?
by maple-ice-cream
Summary: France finds Chibi!Canada after Chibi!America chooses England over France. But maybe Canada likes Prussia more. Fluffiness! I deleted my other story because the chapters were short, but it's the same story. Warnings: minor swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

One day after America went missing, and little Canada off in the forest looking for his older brother. He figured he could find America in their favorite flower field. Maybe he jest fell asleep there. He went to the field and saw no sign of his brother, but instead found a man with longish blond hair. The man's hair was a lot like his own but a bit longer tied back in a red bow and saw dried tear marks on his face. He walked up slowly making as little noise as possible. A stick cracked under his feet witch made the strange man open his eyes to see a toddler with blond hair a bit shorter than his own the child had bright purple eyes that were now watering. "S-sorrwee" the young boy studded out barely audible but enough for France to hear it. "What are you sorry for little one?" France asked. "f-for w-waking you up m-mister." Francis looked at the boy "Where are your parents?" Canada jest kind of shrugged and said "I was wooking for my bruder awfwed." Francis knew that Alfred was the name of the little boy found. "Would you like to come with me? I know who has your brother. You could come live with me if you want! What is your name little one?" "Canada" he answered in a quiet tone. "Non what is your human name?" Canada looked at him. Did he know? "M-Matthew Matthew W-Williams." "Well nice to meet you my names are Francis Bonfoy." "N-nice to meet you to." Come with me I will take you to your brother Mon Mattheu." "U-uhhh okay." Francis started walking and noticed Matthew falling behind a bit he walked back over to him and picked him up off the ground "looks like you need some shoes or your gunna get sick." "I-I have shoes I just don't know how to put them on." "Oh I see well I'll buy you new ones." Once they got to the car Francis put Matthew in the back and buckled his belt and then got in the front. "I need to stop and pick up my friends okay?" Matthew jest nodded his head. Not far down they stopped at a big house. "Here we are." he got out and un-buckled Matthew then pick him up out of the car he walked towards the house and knocked on the door. A man with white hair answered and "hey Frenchie" He exclaimed "wow who's the kid?" "This is Mattheu." Gilbert jest stared at him. "Since when do you have a kid? "Since today!" "Really he looks older than a day old." Gilbert teased. "Gilbert I just found him today he must be about three of four!" "Yeah yeah, I was just joking…" "Mathieu how old are you and when is your birthday?" Matthew held up three fingers "I'm tweeh and m-my birthday is July f-first." Jest then Antonio walked out "wow, Francis has a kid?" "Gilbert will you explain to him, please." "Okay fine." Once Gilbert finished explaining to Antonio Francis said "okay we need to go to Arthur's house. You know his new kid right? Well that kid is Mathieu's older brother… so let's go get in the car." Gilbert groaned "do we have to visit the scone eating freak?" "Oui, now get in the car." "Kay I'll be back in a sec, hold up Frenchie." With that Gilbert ran in the house. He ran back out with a seat in his hand. "Okay here ya go!" he handed it to Francis. "What is this for?" Gilbert looked down at the kid and back to Francis. "Isn't it obvious? You put the seat in the car and put the kid in the seat!" "Oh okay then, thank you!" Everyone got in and started to drive to Arthur's house once they got there, Matthew looked up at the house in awe because the house was huge the door must have been about 10 feet tall. They waked up to the door and Gilbert rang the doorbell about a billion times. A blond answered the door and a young boy fallowed behind him. "MATTIE? Oh yay Mattie! I was so worried sorry the Hero wasn't there last night." Alfred ran to Matthew and hugged him and mad the both fall down and giggle." Who's that Alfred?" Arthur asked with a strange look on his face. "This is my little brother Mattie!" he said as he got up and kissed his brother on the cheek. "Isn't he adorable?!" Francis asked as if to show off to Arthur. Matthew grew a light blush on his cheeks. "Awfwed I had a bad dweem last night that you forgot me!" Matthew said. "AWW Mattie you know I would never forget you!" Alfred said back to his brother. "Well then who's hungry?" Arthur asked. Only Alfred and Matthew raised their hands. The three older men looked horrified. "Non Arthur, you're NOT cooking." Francis said sternly. "Why not my cooking is amazing!" Arthur yelled back. "Mon Chari, you should not eat Arthur's food it is like poison. Maybe if you two are hungry we can go out to eat!" Francis said. "Okay Pap- I mean F-Francis." Matthew almost made the mistake of calling Francis Papa. "Mon petite amour, you can call me Papa it's okay." Francis said lovingly. "Okay Papa!" gosh Matthew even yelled quietly… "CAN WE GO TO 'S?" Alfred screamed. "Alfred you can't have McDonald's for every meal!" Arthur yelled back. There was a storm rolling in and Matthews new and unknowing Papa didn't know that that was one of the scariest things to Matthew next to the potty monster and being sucked down the tub drain like Alfred told him would happen.

Alfred's P.O.V:

Mattie tugged on the shirt. When I looked at him he was pointing at a humongous cloud in the sky. He just stood there and whimpered. I knew from many years of practice (meaning one because that's when I was old enough to understand) that Mattie is extremely scared of storms especially thunder storms. I grabbed his hand and took him over to Arthur. He looked down at me and asked "what's wrong lad?" "Mattie's scared of storms!" Alfred's P.O.V:

Arthur picked me and Mattie up and told the others to come inside. Francis started cooking food that smelled really good! I was sad that he didn't make burgers because that's hero's food and I'm the hero! One it was done Mattie and I ate … It was really good but burgers still are better! Once we finished eating I looked outside, the wind had picked up a little so I could tell the storm was almost here. I could see little rain droplets falling from the clouds onto the gray cement below becoming a dark gray puddle on the floor. Mattie stood on his tip-toes next to me and looked out the window I could tell he was scared because he was shaking and his teeth were chattering but I'm positive he wasn't cold. I hugged him he was shaking a lot. He sniffled, so I looked at his face he started to cry. "Mattie, Mattie it's okay don't cry!" I guess that got that got someone's attention cause that red eyed man (I think his name is Gilbert) picked him and rocked him back and forth. It surprised me because he doesn't look like that type person. "It's okay birdie, shhh little birdie it's just a little storm it'll be over soon" he spoke kindly to my brother.

Gilbert's P.O.V:

"It's okay birdie, shhh little birdie it's just a little storm it'll be over soon" I said while rubbing his back. Ludwig was never scared of storms but he wasn't really afraid of anything. Once Birdie calmed down a bit, I sat him down on the couch but then I heard a big boom, and squeak, and then a little birdie attached to my leg. I picked him up and hugged him close. Then there was another really loud boom, a flash and then…. Complete darkness. The lights went out… now what? Gilbert's P.O.V:

"This is so un-awesome!" I yelled but I think I might have scared Birdie because I felt him jump. I didn't want to look soft in front of the others so I gave Birdie to Francis. I really didn't want to let him go. Arthur left to the attic to get candles and some flashlights. Francis was talking with Ant and I think Alfred fallowed Arthur so I was board. It was dark so I could barely see but I think Francis must have put Birdie down because I could hear quiet crying coming from behind the couch that I was sitting on. I looked behind the couch and saw a small figure so I picked Birdie up and sat back on the couch and set him on my lap. I tried to get him to stop crying. Then Arthur came back with the candles and some flash lights he gave me one and Antonio one and kept one for himself. There was another big boom and soon after another flash of light. Arthur lit all the candles so the house was a bit brighter. I noticed Birdie quite crying, so I looked down and he was sleeping so I gave him to Francis hoping he won't jest put him down again cause he might get stepped on or something. Mein Gott I sound so sappy today what's wrong with me? Francis' P.O.V:

I am so glad I found Mattheu when I did. Well I guess technically he found me. But still if he is scared now I couldn't imagine what he would have been going through alone. I was watching him and Gilbert and they seem to be getting along well. Maybe the Bad touch Trio's kids can have a play date. In fact I think that they can be best friends jest like there papa's are. I'm sure Ludwig and Lovino will have fun! Mon petit garcon (My little baby boy) is going to be so happy to meet new friends; I hope he lies them!

3rd person P.O.V:

Alfred kicked Francis in the shin and yelled "Put MY brother down NOW I want to go play with him!" Matthew still slept through it. "No, he is sleeping you can play with him when he wakes up." Francis whispered trying not to wake him up. Then there was another loud band of thunder and that woke Matthew up with a whimper, but he didn't cry. "There he's awake can you put him down now?" Alfred whined. "ALFRED!" Arthur yelled, "Leave them alone now." Alfred pouted and sat down on the couch next to Gilbert. Antonio was sitting on the other side of Gilbert Talking to him about strange flavors poptarts could come in. Arthur was finishing up lighting up all the candles and putting them in useful spots in the house that were not in reach for the children to accidentally nock one over. Alfred joined the poptart conversation. Francis was rocking Matthew back and forth rubbing his back in circles until he fell asleep again. There were a few more loud booms but the worst was most likely over even though the storm could go on for another six or seven hours but the thunder was not as loud as it was before. Francis looked out the window and he could see a broken power line and some sparks coming out one end. Francis still wondered what would have become of the boy he was holding if he didn't wake up or if he didn't sleep there. Would he know the storm was coming or would he have been stuck in the dark cold forest all alone and freezing? 'Well,' Francis thought, 'at least I Have him now and he will be okay if I keep thinking what if I'm going to depress myself so at least I have him now and that's all that should matter.' He kissed his new sons head and petted his soft hair. The storm seemed almost over about an hour later. England was going through the phonebook looking for the number for PG&E so he could tell them that there was a down power line. Once he called and told them they said they would be over in about a half an hour. The sun soon came out from behind the clouds even though it was evening so it was really just the sun set. Both Alfred and Matthew were both sleep in America's bed. Gilbert went up to tell them that the storm was over and that they should get up now. First he picked the Canadian up witch woke up Alfred as well. Francis said something about going to the store to buy some new clothes and other needed supplies for the child. Not too long after the storm was over Antonio walked back to his house to go check on Lovi. Gilbert and Francis left with Matthew and got in the car to go to a Target where Francis could probably find everything he needed there. Once the group got to the store they got a cart, and Francis set the boy in the seat part of the cart. They got some clothes, some toys, and some good food for the little boy. "So Prussia, I was thinking, since I can tell you like mon petite Mathieu. Would you like to help me take care of him? I can tell you love him." Francis said. "I-I do not- okay maybe I do… okay I will help you take care of him." Gilbert's reaction was priceless and it made Francis crackup. "You wuve me, eh?" Matthew smiled sweetly. Gilbert picked him up out of the cart and hugged him. "Yes, I love you very much! Do you love me?" Gilbert paused and looked at Matthew. "Oui! I wuve you Gil!" Matthew snuggled into Gilbert's chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth almost falling asleep in Gilbert's arms. Gil walked back over to the clothing section to look for more clothes. He had no clue where Francis went. So he just went on looking for new clothes for Birdie.

Gilbert's P.O.V:

My birdie is so cute! This kid says some of the cutest things. I think my Birdie's cuteness is making chicks stare at us; like five girls have come up to me and asked if I need any help looking for clothes, and I tell them nein danke, wir brauchen keine Hilfe. (No thanks, we don't need help.) Once I found four or five outfits, I went to go and find Francis. I looked all over the store and I couldn't find him. Finally, I decided to check car so the awesome me paid for the clothes and walked out to the car sure enough, he was there. I put the stuff in the trunk and Francis put birdie in the seat. Once we were all in Francis started to drive to his place, which by the way is not nearly as awesome as mine.

Gilbert's P.O.V:

It's been a couple of months since I found out about Birdie and I've spent a tone of time with him. It seems as though Francis is really busy, almost too busy to notice Birdie and so I was thinking about asking him if I could Keep Birdie at my house for a while. O-only f-for Birdie's own good of course! I don't think mein bruder will care if I bring him to the house. I think I will ask Francis today when he gets home because I don't want to bother him at work. I hope he doesn't get mad at the awesome me for asking something like that. I know Francis will understand what I'm doing; at least I think he will. I would never tell anyone that I want to keep Birdie for myself, and I don't want to have to share Birdie's attention with Francis. I sound so selfish then I think things like that but I love Birdie so much and I don't understand why maybe it's just how cute and innocent he is or something.

Matthew's P.O.V:

I think I love Gilbert more than Papa… I sound mean when I say something like that, but I can't help it! Papa doesn't spend time with me, and when every I say good morning or hello It's like he can't hear me. When he looks at me it's like he can't see me. It makes me scared because, I think I'm an invisible or maybe a ghost. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe he just doesn't want me, or like me anymore. It's okay if he doesn't, I wouldn't blame him. I just want to know what I did wrong though… maybe I can make a color picture and that will make him like me again I should make one for Gilbert too, he's really nice to me and we play a lot and it would be nice to thank him. I've also been wondering how Alfred is doing. I hope he's having fun with that man with the big eye brows. I miss him a lot I think I should visit but visiting time isn't up to me, so I will just have to wait. "Hey, Mattie?" Gilbert says to me "What would you think of staying at my place for a month or something like that?" I just thought about it for a little, and then I nodded me head and said, "Oui! Th-that sounds l-like fun! I wuve you Gil!" He kissed me on the head and told me that he would have to ask my papa, but he was going to try. I nodded my head once again and went back to building a block tower but then it fell down…again.

Matthew's P.O.V:

I heard the door open and Gil picked me up and brought me down stairs. I saw my papa taking off his shoes and gull started to talk to him. I was still thinking about why my papa doesn't see me anymore. I was trying to think of something I did wrong. Maybe I'm too quiet or-or I'm ugly or I'm really too loud and I just don't notice.

Gilbert's P.O.V:

"Hey Frenchie!" I yelled. Francis looked towards me and he had a very strange look on his face. "How did you get in here Gil?" he asked me with a now worried look. "I've been here, you know to watch Mattie~!?" this time he looked even more confused but then he stared to look worried too. "Mon Dieu! I haven't seen Mon Mathieu in days! Where is he have you seen him? He isn't hurt is he?" I stared at him for a second. Can he not see that I'm holding him? "Dude, so totally unawesome of you! I'm holding him dumm (stupid)" he looked as though he thought I was crazy or something. "Oh! Mon Mathieu I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I held Birdie a bit closer because he looked like he was going to cry. I rubbed circles on his back because he seemed really tense. "So… I was kind of wondering If Mattie could come stay with me at my house because I wanted to take care of him but my brother is probably going to want me home soon. So can he come with me?" I asked rocking Birdie back and forth. "Sure, I suppose, I have a lot of work to do any ways so it will give me a chance to catch up a bit." "Danke!" I yelled climbing back up the stairs. I couldn't wait to get Mattie packed! I could buy my plane ticket later. Time to get ready. Gilbert's P.O.V:

Luckily I only live an hour plane ride away from Francis. I had really only been down to visit Antonio and Francis. I was only supposed to stay for a month but I ended up staying for two months and a half. It was worth it though! I got to meet totally awesome Birdie. I finished packing birdie and myself and bought two tickets to my awesomeness's house. The plane left at six AM so I had to set an alarm for three seeing as I had to get two awesome peoples up, in the car and at the airport, pulse check our bags and get to the plane, for our awesome plane ride, but we could probably sleep through most of it. I got Mattie to sleep early so he won't be so cranky in the morning. Believe it or not, that kid can get annoying when he's cranky. I really didn't notice this before but I've been all sappy when I think to myself and I don't know what's gotten into me lately, but it's kind of getting annoying. Whatever, I guess; it's actually kind of funny the way I'm thinking. I would have never guessed myself thinking this sappy stuff. I started to slowly drift off to sleep as I could feel Birdie snuggle closer to me. My eyes started to feel heavy, and then I was out like a light. I was woken up by a loud beeping noise what felt like not too long after I fell asleep nut it had really been about seven hours that had passed I hit the off button and slowly rolled out of bed. Slowly I started to change but I was too tired to move faster than a sloth at the time. After I was somewhat coherent and fully ready, I struggled to get the fully unconscious Mattie ready. That was an almost impossible task. I guess Birdie's an awesome sleeper, because he only woke up after I finished getting him ready. I shook Francis awake so he could drive me; he woke up and didn't bother changing. He drove us to the airport and dropped us off in our terminal. I got in line to drop our luggage off but it's a lot harder than it looks because carrying a half awake kid and to bags of luggage is really, really hard! We finally got to the front of this huge line and get our bags checked in and then we have to go through the security people so we got in line for that. I just wanted to use my nation ID but since I'm just an ex-nation I can't do that. Not only that but I have a colony with me so I don't know how he would get through if I did use my badge. Gilbert's P.O.V:

So we had to wait in this LONG line it was massively huge… It took us like an hour to get to the front and then the security guy made me take off my belt my shoes my sun glasses (I think I might have freaked the guy out because my red eyes) then the guy made me put Birdie down and he scanned me with this hand held metal detector, and then I had to take off Birdie's shoes, jacket, and took his bear that he always carry's around. Then the guy had to scan him. It was hilarious because the guy tried to make him stand up but he was still half asleep so he wouldn't stand up. Finally the guy got someone to hold him up when while he scanned him. I got our stuff at the end of the scan thingy and put my stuff on first, and then I got Birdie ready. We got some food from this burger joint that was near where our plane takes off from.

Strange enough, no one asked us for a passport or birth certificate. I find that really strange but, whatever. It was half an hour till we could bored the plane and it really didn't take that long. The lady at the desk took our tickets and we boarded it took about another half hour till the plane was ready to actually leave. They made us buckle up and luckily I had brought gum for myself, but I feel bad because Mattie's ears are going to hurt when we go up. The plane started to move on the track till it took off Birdie winced as we were going up; I figured the pressure would hurt his ears, but I wasn't going to give him gum he might swallow it. Once we were up the server lady came by and asked if we wanted anything. I got Birdie sprite to help with the pressure, and some peanuts. I got chips and it juice. I would have gotten beer but it wasn't German and all the other kinds suck. Soon the lady came back with our stuff. I opened the fold up trays and put the stuff down. When birdie looked out the window he looked so freaked out; I put Birdie on my lap hugged him close to me. "Do your ears still hurt Birdie? If you drink some of this soda it might help it stop hurting so much." I handed him the cup, and he took a small sip and yawn then smiled at me. "So does that mean your ears feel better now Birdie?" "Oui! They feewl much bettewr now merci." He said and he hugged me. I felt the turbulence and Birdie giggled, and pressed his head against my chest. Then he caught me off guard with this question. "Gillie~ d-does my papa love me? W-what did I do w-wrong?" Gilbert's P.O.V:

"U-uh w-well of course he l-loves you he's just been a little busy lately so th-that's why you're going to stay with me for a little while. You haven't done anything wrong don't worry about it okay." I patted his back and hummed to him, while he played with my hair a little. When did I become so soft? Oh yeah, that's right the same day I met the kid. Why does have this effect on me? "G-Gilbert?" Birdie said in his usual quiet tone. "Huh?" I say back "C-can I call you P-papa too?" He mumbled into my shirt. "Ja mein Vögelchen; (yes my Birdie) that is absolutely a perfect thing to call me."

I hugged him while trying not to hurt or suffocate him. I held him like that till a voice echoed through the plane telling everyone to put their seatbelts on because we were landing soon. "Birdie when we are going to land, drink some of this again so your ears don't hurt." He looked confused but complied. He took the cup with his small hand and sipped it through the small straw when we started to go down.

"Were at the airport now all we have to do is get our bags, and call mein bruder to come pick us up. Oh yeah that's what I forgot to do, I forgot to tell mein bruder you were coming, Oh well." The plane soon touched the ground and slowed to a stop at the boarding area.

Once they said we could take our seat belts off I unbuckled both of us and picked him up. I waited a bit for before exiting the plane. I walked over to where the luggage comes out waiting to see a small white suitcase with little red maple leaves on it and the other with an Iron cross in the middle. That reminded me. I pulled a small box out of my pocket and opened the lid. "I bought you something birdie!" I pulled out a cold chain necklace with an iron cross on it and pulled it around his head and resting it on his chest. "tank you! It so pwitty!" he held the cross in his small hand stared at it for a moment then put it back down I found our bags quickly and headed to the front of the airport. I took out my phone and called my bruder to come and get us. "Hey West! We're at the airport; you mind picking us up?" I asked and waited to see if he noticed I used plurals when asking; sure enough he did… "Us? Please don't tell me you brought Spain or France!" he responded

"No, I brought Birdie!" "But you left Gilbird here." "Ja, different Birdie you'll see just come and get us!" "Okay, okay, I'm on my way hold on." I hung up and sat down on a bench outside the airport and waited there for a while. It took him about twenty minutes to find us. I but my stuff in the trunk while holding a squirming toddler and getting asked whose kid I stole. "Bruder, this is Francis' kid, but He's also my kid now. His name is Matthew. He's mine now so you'll be seeing a lot of him this month so get used to it."

I looked at Birdie "Say hello to mein bruder…" He started shaking a little "H-helwo mein b-b-bruder…" I busted out laughing, and mein bruder had a smile on his face I could tell he was about to laugh to. Once I calmed down "waz so funny?" Birdie asked "nothing you're just too cute sometimes…" once I stopped to think about what I had just said I covered my mouth with my hand. I mean sure I might have thought those things but I never wanted to say that out loud! Especially in front of mein bruder. I mentally face palmed. I don't think mein bruder noticed.

We got in the car; I sat in the back with Birdie strapped to my lap. In the front of the car were mein bruder and His boy toy Feli in the front. We spent the whole ride home trying to explain to Feli why I Have Francis' colony, but he's not very bright so it takes him a while to process information. Once we got home I brought the bags down to mein room and set birdie on the bed. "Okay little man, need to go potty?" did I really just say potty? Gott! "Too late." Wait, what did he mean- oh… okay. I guess I need to go to the store. I picked up Birdie and yelled that I was leaving to mein bruder. Then we went to the nearest Safeway and picked up pull-ups, wipes, & baby powder.

I got home and changed him. I thought about taking him to the park, that was a perfect idea. So I grabbed him and me a jacket. I ran upstairs to where mien bruder and his boy toy were. "I'm going to the park, you want to come with?" I asked mien bruder. "Ja, we would love to come." So they got ready, and we walked to the park.

I put Birdie in the swing and pushed him and he giggled an kicked his legs, then there was this one thing that was like a spring and it was like a dinosaur and you sit on it and it rocks back and forth and we went on that and that was really fun. It was summer, actually almost Birdie's birthday so there was this recreation thing so there was a ton of kids at the park, but Birdie is too shy to talk to them so he played on the slide for a little and then a lady from the recreation thing came over asked if the awesome me and Birdie would like to join the recreation thing for lunch.

We did end up eating lunch with the recreation, just so Birdie and I didn't have to watch mein bruder make out with that Italian boy toy of his. Lunch was pretty good we had tiny oranges and cheese sandwiches with lemonade. Mattie seemed to be trying to make friends he was talking to a group of kids.

Matthew's P.O.V:

I walked over to a group of kids trying to make new friends. "B-bonjour, c-can I pway wit you guys?" I asked I think I might be quiet though "Hey guys, Look it's a new kid! What's wrong with your words can't you speak regular English? We don't speak stupid baby language." One of the older kid replied. "N-noting is wong wit mon w-words! What awre you talking aboot, eh?" I replied back quickly. One of the older kids shoved me onto the ground. "Wow you're such a weakling! All I had to do was push you a little and you fell down." I tried to hold back my tears, and then I saw the kids looked really scared, and I felt big hands under my arms. I squeaked when I got lifted up off the cement. "Don't you ever touch mein Birdie! Got it!?" I heard a very angry papa yell at the kids "Why shouldn't I? He's such a weakling!" I heard my attacker snarl back at my papa

"Maybe because I'm a Teutonic knight, and I can kill you with ease and I won't get in trouble because," he then pulled out a card with a picture of him on it. "I'm a nation and he," He pointed at me "is the colony of Canada also known as 'New France'." "yeah right that's impossible!" the elder kid laughed, Papa laughed to but I don't know what's so funny. "Okay whatever you say but The awesome has warned you, You touch mein Birdie again… I will kill you! But don't believe me if you don't want to. Let's go birdie you need a nap." He rubbed my hair and kissed my head as I slowly fell asleep in his arms. Matthews P.O.V:

I must not have been asleep for long, because when I woke up we were still at the park. We were on the purple swing set witch is for the big kids! I'm a big kid but I'm still able to get on the big kid swings by myself so I have to go in the little kid's one. I miss Alfie a lot I haven't seen him in forever, and forever is a long time. I sighed softly and tugged on Papa's ((meaning Prussia not France)) shirt and he looked down. He didn't notice I was awake until I tugged his shirt. I noticed that the kid that pushed me was running around the park with some other kids playing tag and I remembered when Alfie and I use to play tag. "Down?" I asked quietly. "Ja, whatever you want Birdie. Just be careful around those kids, okay?" I looked at him and nodded my head. "M-m-maybe, we'll swee."

I hugged him, and then he put me down. "I don't know what's up with this 'we'll see' stuff but don't get hurt…" he raised his eyebrow and I nodded and ran over to Feli at least I think that's his name… well I tugged on his pant leg to get him to look over at me but he just kept doing this wired thing with his and Papa's brother's lips. I pulled myself onto the bench they were sitting on and then I sat on… uhhh... Papa's brother's lap and patted and poked his head until he opened an eye so he could see who was bugging them. His eye's widened in what I'm guessing is shock and pushing the Italian back and stared at me. "H-hello Matthew … do-do you need something?" I pointed at Feli and he looked at me confused. "Oui, I n-need Feli pweese? Can we t-teach doze b-boys lesson," I pointed at the boys who were playing tag. "Den us p-pway swing pweese?" I asked politely and walked to the other side of the bench and sat on Feli's lap did my best puppy dog eyes and he nodded. Yes! "Why are we teaching the boys a lesson?" Feli asked. "Zay push m-me and i-it hurt my b-butt, and zay b-back t-talk Papa!" He jumped off the bench after putting me on the ground.

"Up? Pweese!" He lifted me up slowly. "Witch one pushed you?" I hugged his neck and pointed to the tallest one. "Zeh b-big one dats pwaying t-tag." He started running back to the bench "Doitsu! Doitsu! Will you beat up the big kid for us?!" he asked. "D-doitsu? I tought you name w-was Mein B-bruder… huh?" They both chuckled. "My name is Germany or Ludwig, but you can call me Uncle Ludwig." I thought for a second before speaking "O-okay Uncle Ludwig!"

3RD Person P.O.V:

Italy still wearing a questioning look asked "Can you beat up the big kid for us Doitsu? Please! Please! Please! With pasta on top and Fettuccini! Please?! Doitsu, please?!" "Okay, fine! Just show me which one it is and I'll take care of it just calm down!" Feli Gave Matthew to Ludwig and started to walk towards the boys. "Now which one was it, I'll take care of them." "Zeh t-t-tawlest o-one… Uncle L-Ludwig? I w-want t-to be big too so c-can I hewlp you?" "NEIN! If you get hurt mein bruder will surly kill me…" Matthew jumped when Ludwig yelled nearly jumping out of the older male's arms "o-o-o-okay." Matthew barley stuttered out. Soon they were approaching the boys who must have been about fourteen or fifteen.

Ludwig's P.O.V:

These were the kids that pushed Matthew? They seemed a bit old to be pushing around a three year old… I thought I was going to be dealing with an eight year old or something like that but these guys are five times Matthew's age and they were trying to beat him up? Wow what a bunch of low lives. "You really tried to beat up a three year old? That's pretty pathetic don't you think?" I asked as I walked up to them. The tallest one turned around and looked into my eyes. "I mean really he is, ten, eleven year younger than you and only must weigh what fifty pounds." Then mein bruder started to walk over.

3RD person P.O.V:

"What he can't handle his own stations?" one of the smaller boys asked. "Well… Ja I would say he could probably beat all of you to a pulp seeing as his brother is only a year older and he can lift a bison… and his drunk father… at the same time. And you can't possibly kill him he won't die until Canada is no longer a nation." Prussia was standing next to his brother and grabbing his 'son' from his brother's arms and holding him as if he would let go the boy would disappear in midair. "Why do these stupid humans insist on annoying my Birdie?" Gil asked.

"I don't know but they will wish they didn't after this..." Ludwig punched the tallest one strait in the jaw. Matthew gasped so Gilbert covered his eyes quickly. The other two boys ran like the wind with their leader far behind them his nose lightly bleeding. "And don't come back!" Prussia added and turned around Feli walking past him over to Germany who was just standing staring at Feli slightly smiling.

3rd person P.O.V:

After what happened at the park it was best to just go home, in case the kid and his friends came back they really didn't want any trouble and if the parents of the kid came looking for them it wouldn't be good. So they left the park. People stared at the boys walking down the street because although Prussia was three-hundred and twelve years old, he looked more like an eighteen year old hanging out with his two friends while carrying a three year old, well that and the fact that he was albino wasn't helping much either.

"Papa?" Matthew asked when his tummy growled. "Instead of calling me papa call me vati, okay?" he asked "Otay. V-va-vati?" he asked again "Ja, what would you like Vögelchen." He asked sweetly. Matthew tugged on his shirt when his belly grumbled again and mumbled "hungy."

Gilbert's P.O.V:

I nodded "then what would you like to eat Vögelchen?" I asked "Pancakes!" he yelled. "You know, I have an Idea; why don't we go and meet you're auntie Hungary and we can have her make some food, okay?" he kept hold of his shirt and spoke softly "Nummies?" What does that even mean? "Sure…?" so we walked on and I started talking to Hungary's house which was about half an hour away by foot. "You guys can go home if you want just be quiet when we get back." I said in an all too serious voice hoping they will get what I'm hinting at. They probably won't… Note to self: make sure nothing's happening before letting Birdie into the house. So Ludwig and Feliciano left and Birdie and I kept on going, to Elizaveta's house.

She's going to be proud and jealous that the awesome me is getting to take care of Mattie. And that the awesome me get to be his awesome Vati! I hope that douche bag Rod-up-the-ass isn't there. He normally is… I guess I could rub it in his face too.

3rd person P.O.V:

About half way through the walk there, Matthew chanted, "Hungy v-vati hungy!" And clapped his hands together demanding food now. "Okay! Okay! Calm down geez! We're almost there so hold on. Auntie Hungary … well just so you know she might… hug you a lot." Gilbert warned the child. "Huggies?!" Matthew hugged Gilbert's neck, "huggies fun!" he gave a bright smile and laid back against Gilbert's chest one hand up by his mouth sucking his thumb the other griping on to Gilbert's shirt.

Not too long after they arrived at Hungary's door. Gilbert rang the doorbell about ten times and then let Mattie ring it about ten more times before he heard an angry shout 'hold on!' as she came birling down the stairs frying pan in her hand.

The door opened and Hungary with her frying pan rose smashing down onto Matthews head. Matthew let out a sharp cry a bump growing on his head and Hungary with her mouth wide opened. "The hell Hungary! Why did you hit him he was only playing?!" Gilbert yelled, trying to get the crying child to calm down rubbing circles on his back, holding him closely, and rocking him gently. "Sh-sh Birdie quiet down. It's okay, it just hurts a little. Calm down, sh-sh quiet it's okay birdie." Gilbert spoke in a quiet whisper. "Hallo Gilbert, I sorry I really didn't mean to hit him I meant to hit you." She said, soon after Matthew quite crying. "So what do you need Gil? And who is this little cutie pie?" she asked opening the door and letting them in. "This is Matthew he's my kid, and I need you to make food were hungry!" Gilbert said in an assertive tone. "Hungy!" Matthew repeated.

Gilbert's P.O.V:

"Awe! I'll do anything for this little cutie~!"

"I know I'm cute bu-"

"Not you! Matthew!"

"I see how it is Lizzie."

"Good, I'm glad."

Lizzie was being totally not awesome and was holding MY Birdie! "Can you go make us food now? We're starving," I said while taking back Birdie and shooing her off. She yelled for Roderick to come down, and it hurt my eardrums. Roderick came down the stairs and I rolled my eyes 'Oh great, HE is here.' He ran up to me and grabbed Birdie out of my arms.

3rd Person P.O.V:

"I can believe you would do something like this," Roderick yelled "This is low, even for you!" Gilbert gave him a confused look, with a bit of anger. Then Matthew cried "Vati h-hewlp!" and he reached out toward Gilbert. "It's okay Birdie, shh little Birdie it's just…" 'This sounds familiar' Gilbert thought, "I-it's just Roderick, he's your uncle kind of." Gilbert reached out his hands. "I don't know what your problem is, But Liz just hit him with a pan and I don't want to traumatize him anymore than what you two already have. He's had a pretty rough day, so can you just give him back?" Roderick shakily handed the child back. "S-sorry I didn't think he was yours." "What's with everyone thinking that!?"

Roderick's P.O.V:

I've never seen him that serious before. What happened to that annoying, loud, obnoxious guy that messed with everyone? But that kid looked nothing like him, and I know he didn't have a kid and definitely if he did, I would've known if he did. I don't understand how this is even possible.

Matthew's P.O.V:

That man was really scary! Why was he yelling at Vati? I don't like this man. Owwchie, My head still hurts. I want to go back home to Vati's house. Uncle Ludwig and Feli are much nicer then these meanies! "I want go home dis peoples are meanies."

Gilbert's P.O.V:

"Its okay liebe, they can be nice…Strange, but nice." I told him. He pouted at me, doing the puppy dog eyes I can't resist "W-We can go after we eat okay?" I kissed him on the cheek and sat on the couch. I looked up and saw both Liz and Roderick staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is late and its not really that much but I'm trying to figure out what to do for this but the next chapter will have a lot more. I'm sorry everyone.**

* * *

Matthew's P.O.V:

I want to go back home. I don't like being here, the people are mean and scary and I don't like them. They keep staring at Vati and I don't like them doing that. "Vati, pwease, I just want home. I not hungy no more." That's a lie because I'm very hungry I just want to go home. Then my tummy growled and if vati heard it he will know I'm hungry I just don't want to be here.

3rd Person P.O.V:

Matthew sat on Gilbert's lap snuggling up close to him and holding onto Gilbert's shirt as if he'd let go he might die. Gilbert looked down at him. "We can go if you really want to." Elizaveta then spoke "Awe come on, the foods almost done. I'm really sorry for hitting you on the head." She went to go pick him up but his little fists sill clutched Gilbert's shirt. "Non Vati! Non! I sowrry! I didn't mean to be bad Vati! I just want home!" He cried as he was pulled away from Gil but Liz quickly handed him back. "It's okay, you weren't being bad. It's okay." Gilbert bounced him in his arms. "He's clingy, isn't he?" Roderick asked. "Well what do you expect?! He lived with his brother, who is only one year older than him, his entire life and I was one of the first people to actually take care of him. He's just scared of you; he's not scared of Ludwig or Feliciano. You just scared him. I need to use your phone to call Luddy to pick us up." Elizaveta spoke up "I am really sorry Gil. The phone is down the hall."

Once Gilbert finished calling Ludwig he sat back down on the couch hugging the small Canadian close to him, running his hands though the young blonds hair.


End file.
